Sailing Around the World (album)
"Sailing Around The World" is a Wiggles album released in 2005. The accompanying video was released in 2005 as well. Production It took about a couple of weeks to record this album in February 2004. In fact, it was Steve Blau's last album recording before his death. In each introduction of each song, The Wiggles speak in a poem. Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler), The Pennsylvania Polka, and Brisbane are the only songs that don't appear on the video itself. Sydney Barcarolle which is sung by Sam Moran is adapted from the Barcarolle song. Tracklist all songs are written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, except for the ones that Steve Blau, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, John Petrozzi and Paul Paddick didn't write (*) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Sailing Around The World (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # San Francisco Trolley Cart (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Elbow To Elbow (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, S Blau, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # London Town (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) # Introduction # Sicily (I Want to Go)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Petrozzi) # Introduction # Here We Go Mexico City!* (F Moguel, F Moguel) # Introduction # Goldfish (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # Introduction # The Pennsylvania Polka (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, L Lee, Z Manners) # Introduction # The Barrel Polka (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Vejvoda, V Zeman) # Introduction # Mop Mop (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # Introduction # Brisbane (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick) # Introduction # Sydney Barcarolle (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, S Moran, J Offenbach) # Goodbye # The Captain's Wavy Walk (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) Personnel * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel and Fernandito Moguel * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick and Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, Robin Gist, John Field, Fernando Moguel and Mark Punch * Bouzouki: John Field * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Keyboards: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussionist: Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay Staff * Composers: Steve Blau, Lew Brown, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel, Lester Lee, Zeke Manners, Fernando Moguel Jr., Paul Paddick and Greg Page * Lyricists: Steve Blau, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel, Paul Paddick, Greg Page and John Petrozzi * Music Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay and Greg Page * Lyrics Arrangers: Steve Blau, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Jorge Moguel, Sam Moran, Greg Page, Paul Paddick and John Petrozzi * Audio Production/Producer: Anthony Field * Artists: The Wiggles and Fernando Moguel Jr. Release Dates * Australia: 2005 * America: June 21, 2005 Gallery File:MI0000481899.jpg|Front cover (US version) File:MI0002568544.jpg|Back cover (US version) File:Sailing Around the World Double Pack Release Credits.png|Double Pack Booklet Trivia *This is the last album to include Steve Blau on keyboards. *Here Come The Chicken is the only song that doesn't appear on this album, although that song was recorded in 2005 for Wiggly Animation. *The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay provides the musical arrangements of the songs for this album. *The Wiggles' friends wrote the music and lyrics for this album. John Field and Dominic Lindsay writes the music and lyrics for most of the songs such as Sailing Around the World, Steve Blau writes Elbow To Elbow, and John Petrozzi wrote the song Sicily (I Want to Go). Category:Wiggles albums Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums